Small World
by isis-sg1
Summary: its been done a thousand times but here's my version of life after the proposal post S5
1. Chapter 1

Okay okay, I know it has been done a million times before but its my version of what happened after the proposal, hopefully it's a little bit different. Please review as this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic and want to know if I'm on the right track. It starts straight after Lorelai proposes in the diner. Hope you enjoy….

"Don't move" Luke told her sternly. He grasped her arms and pulled her out of her seat gently before holding her in place.

"Luke, what-"

"Just don't move" He told her again, he let her go hesitantly and when he was sure she wasn't planning on moving he ran behind the counter and up the stairs to his apartment. Lorelai stood patiently where he left her, listening carefully she could hear him upstairs. A minute later she heard his loud footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Okay" Luke began as she moved to stand in front of her. "I want you to forget what you just asked me"

"Why?" Lorelai started to get nervous.

"Because when the town hears that _you_ proposed to me I'll never hear the end of it"

"Huh?" Now she was confused. He pulled something from his pocket and held it towards Lorelai. He opened the small case slowly, revealing a diamond ring.

"Will _you_ marry _me_?" Lorelai's face turned from confusion to sheer happiness. A large smile appeared brightening up her once defeated eyes.

"Yes" Luke smiled back, pulling the ring out of the box and placing it on her finger. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in to a deep slow kiss. It heated up quickly and soon they were both heading upstairs to finish what they started.

Lorelai lay to one side, her head resting gently on his chest. Her left hand was raised in the air, letting the diamond glisten in the moonlight.

"I love this ring" Luke smiled gently. She hadn't stopped staring at ring since he had placed it there.

"Good"

"Where'd you get it?"

"It actually belonged to my Mom"

"Really?" Lorelai looked up at Luke, genuinely interested.

"I was clearing out all the junk that came with the boat and came across this small tin box. My dad must have hidden it away sometime before he died…..anyway inside I found a pile of photos, all of my Mom when she was younger, cinema stubs, train tickets, receipts, you name it. It was like everything that reminded Dad of Mom. Right at the bottom hidden in one corner was this small box and inside that was the ring."

"I love it" She pulled her hand back and held it tightly against her body, protecting the ring.

"So did she"

"Well look at it, who wouldn't"

"But she loved it for another reason…you see when my parents got engaged my Dad couldn't afford a ring, Mom didn't mind but Dad was determined to get her a ring. So everyday for nearly a year he would save up a little and put it into a collection. She loved the ring not because it was beautiful but because everyday he was saving up it meant a day he was thinking about her."

"Okay, now I have an amazing story to go with my amazing ring" Lorelai lifted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on Luke's lips. "I'm never taking it off"

"That's good to hear" They kissed again before falling into a comfortable silence. Neither could fall asleep from sheer excitement.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke began nearly ten minutes later.

"Mmm?"

"Why did you propose?"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Nope, I distinctly remember you proposing to me"

"Is there any chance that you have a faint memory of you proposing first?"

"Very faint"

"Okay, so why?"

"Because as you stood there going on about kidnapping Rory, an idea we must come back to by the way, you stood there and totally backed me up, no questions asked and you never have, asked questions I mean. If I asked you to do something for me then you would just do it, whether it was fixing a window or lending me thirty thousand dollars. You're the only person who has always been there for me no matter what. In that moment I saw a future with you and there was no way that I was letting the man I love get away…that's why"

"You've never said that before" Luke managed to say after taking in her words.

"Said what?"

"The man I love, you've never told me you love me before" Lorelai, looked back up at Luke.

"I've never told any man that before"

"Not even-…"

"I love _you_ Luke, not Jason, not Max and certainly not Christopher"

"I love you too but do you think you could refrain from saying their names when we're in bed together"

"Same for Rachel and Nicole and we have a deal" They shook hands and kissed again. "I saw kids" Lorelai began after another relaxing silence.

"Huh?"

"In the future I saw for us, there were kids"

"How many?"

"Two"

"Two's a good number" Lorelai smiled.

"Yes it is" Lorelai tried to keep her eyes open hoping the night would never end but soon her eyelids won, letting her slip comfortably to sleep. Luke followed her only minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up, hope you like and please keep reviewing!

Lorelai stirred, feeling the daylight streaming through the windows forcing her to wake up. She slowly cracked open one eye and then the other. She smiled as her eyes met Luke's warm brown eyes. He was lying on his side, propping himself up with his elbow and it was obvious he had been like that for a while.

"How long have you been watching me?" She whispered

"Not long, you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, must have been exhausted from the pre-marital sex"

"Lorelai!"

"Okay then, maybe it was because, although last night started badly, it ended up being one of the most amazing nights of my life"

"Yeah that's probably it"

"You know what would really make things magical?" Luke looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Coffee and pancakes, breakfast in bed with my new fiancé"

"Done, you keep saying fiancé and I'll throw in some bacon"

"You have got yourself a deal O'fiancé of mine" She smiled at him and watched him as he climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes to make her breakfast downstairs. She snuggled back under the covers and flicked the TV waiting for Luke to return. She reached over and pulled out the notepad and pencil from Luke's bedside drawer. She began jotting down notes while keeping one eyes on the TV. Luke returned nearly fifteen minutes later with a plate in each hand. Pancakes for her and plain old toast for him.

"What you got there?" He asked as he climbed back into bed, placing her plate on her lap.

"It's a to do list"

"Okay, what have you got to do" Lorelai looked down at her plate, noticing something missing.

"Where's my coffee?" Luke sighed pulling back the covers and climbing back out the bed for her coffee. He was back up the stairs a minute later. He put the large mug on her bedside table.

"Anything else before I get back into bed?"

"I can't _believe_ you forgot my coffee" Luke rolled his eyes. He moved round to his side of the bed, grabbing a bite of his toast as he climbed back in. "Number one, eat breakfast with my fiancé"

"Huh?"

"My to do list Luke! Keep up"

"Okay"

"Number two, have more amazing sex with my sexy new fiancé"

"That one will stay between us right?" Lorelai nodded, taking a pause to gulp down some coffee.

"Number three, tell Sookie, number four, tell Babbette and Miss Patty"

"You'll warn me before that one"

"I'll wave big red flags, don't worry. Number five, call Rory"

"Very good idea"

"Number six, start moving your stuff into my house-"

"Woah, since when?"

"We're getting married and its only fair that you live with me first before the wedding so that you'll know what you're getting yourself into"

"Are you sure you want me to move in?"

"Luke, I say again, we're getting married, you're gonna move in eventually, I'm just making sure its sooner rather than later"

"You'll have to sort out your closet"

"So me and Sookie will have a cleaning out my closet party, we'll eat food, throw away all my 80's clothes and listen to eminem"

"You're crazy"

"True but you love me for it"

"That I do, now eat your breakfast quickly before it gets cold"

"You don't fool me one bit Luke, you just want me to finish quickly so you can have more sex"

"Hey, I never said there wasn't an ulterior motive"

"I might just eat extra slowly now" Luke gave her a look.

"Yeah yeah" Lorelai put down her half finished food and wrapped her arms around Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you're liking the story so far, please keep reviewing and I'll keep posting chapters!

Luke wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another smaller towel to dry his hair. Walking out of the bathroom he noticed Lorelai putting on her coat.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I have numbers three and four to do" Lorelai spoke as she moved around the apartment, picking up her bag and checking it to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Numbers three and four?"

"Sookie and the gossip queens" She put down her bag and began waving her arms over her head.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"This is my warning, next time I see either Babbette or Miss Patty I'm telling them everything"

"Where's the red flag?"

"You know? Forgot my red bloomers! If I'd had them I could have stuck them on sticks and warned the oncoming train"

"Your mind works in mysterious ways"

"The Railway Children Luke! We have _got_ to get you watching more movies!"

"How about you start watching less?" Lorelai gasped dramatically.

"Not possible!" They kissed each other goodbye, Luke held her waist, letting the kiss linger. The broke apart and Lorelai moved towards the door.

"Red bloomers?" Luke asked as she opened the door. Lorelai laughed.

"I'll see what I can do" She replied before disappearing down the corridor.

She skipped out of the diner quickly, hoping to avoid any big conversations. She was desperate to get to Sookie's so she could scream and jump about. She practically ran across town, knocking loudly on Sookie's door when she finally arrived. The door opened slowly and Sookie appeared.

"Not so loud! I've only just got Ava to sleep!" Sookie whispered.

"Sorry, but I have to tell you the big news!"

"What? What is it?" Lorelai held up her left hand.

"I'm engaged!" Sookie grabbed Lorelai and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god! This is so great! I see salmon!"

"Salmon?" Lorelai pulled away and gave her a confused look.

"Wedding buffet and you'll have to have a chocolate wedding cake ooh! A chocolate and coffee cake!"

"You do know that Luke won't eat it if it's chocolate and coffee"

"More for you!"

"True"

"Let's go out for some coffee, you can tell me everything that happened and then we can scream a lot"

"The screaming is a must but what about Ava and Davey?" Sookie grabbed her purse from the front door and called into the house.

"Jackson, Lorelai got engaged so were going somewhere else to scream. I'll be back in an hour!" Thy heard a muffled okay the headed down the front steps. Out on the front lawn Sookie turned to Lorelai.

"So where are we going?"

"My house, there's coffee there plus, no babies to accidentally wake up"

"Not yet anyway!" Sookie smiled. "I'm so happy for you Lorelai"

"Well I'm happy for me too"

As they reached Lorelai's house they both noticed Babbette and Miss Patty sitting outside Babbette's house in sun loungers, a funny looking cocktail in each hand.

"Hey Dolls!" Babbette greeted.

"Hey!" Lorelai and Sookie walked towards them.

"Have you heard the latest?" Miss Patty asked, taking a sip of her drink through a pink straw.

"Actually I have some gossip for you" Lorelai answered.

"Impossible darling, we're always the first to know everything"

"Yeah, there's nothing you know that we don't already know!"

"Lorelai's engaged!" Sookie jumped in. Lorelai gave her a look. "Sorry! I couldn't hold it in any longer!" Babbette jumped out of her seat and grabbed Lorelai's hand, taking a good look at the ring.

"Patty would you look at this ring! Luke has taste! You wouldn't be able to tell from the flannel but this is a beaut!"

"Thanks" Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you two would end up together, its just destiny"

"Come on Patty, we have gossip to spread!" Babbette cried.

"But what about my Blue Lagoon?" Patty replied.

"Bring it with you!" Patty picked up the blue drink and followed Babbette down the street. Lorelai and Sookie laughed. The turned round and headed into Lorelai's house. Screaming was heard coming from the house only moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to post one chapter a day, that's as long as I have chapters written. Please keep reviewing as it is the fuel that keeps me writing !

Lorelai sat cross-legged on her bed, watching Sookie work. A half-finished bottle of tequila was in one hand and a bag of chips was in the other. They had started out with some coffee which had led to the idea of the cleaning out of the closet party, which had led to drink then Sookie doing all the work as Lorelai sat and reminisced.

Sookie pulled out an old pair of trainers from the back of her closet that looked like they hadn't been worn in years.

"Come on Lorelai! When was the last time you wore these!"

"I don't remember but those trainers were the first pair of shoes I bought myself with my own money" Lorelai took a swig of the tequila before handing it to Sookie. Sookie took her own mouthful before setting it down beside a pile of old legwarmers.

"They can go in the attic then." Sookie threw the trainers into the designated "attic" pile before returning to the closet.

"Okay" Sookie began, pulling yet out another item of clothing, "You definitely have to get rid of this top"

"Why?"

"There's nothing to it! This was okay to wear when you were twenty but you're thirty-" Lorelai coughed loudly to stop her from finishing. Sookie ignored her before throwing the top out of the window.

"Whose idea was it to throw anything I didn't need out the window?"

"Yours, right after you decided coffee was better than sex" Lorelai gasped.

"I would never say-" She stopped suddenly and thought about it "Okay, it's a draw" Sookie pulled out a pair of jeans and immediately threw them out the window.

"Hey!" Sookie ignored her again, throwing two pairs of shoes into the "Rory's stuff" pile. "I'm hungry," Lorelai grumbled.

"I'll cook you something!" Sookie started excitedly.

"Nah, you know more fires start when you're drunk and I like my kitchen, let's phone Luke"

"Awww"

"Sookie!" Lorelai picked up the phone by her bed and quickly pressed in the number for the diner.

"Luke's" Lane answered.

"Hey Lane its Lorelai, is Luke around?"

"Hey, congrats by the way, Luke told me"

"He told you?"

"He needed someone to keep Babbette and Miss Patty away from him," Lane explained

"Ah, so is he there?"

"Yeah just a minute" Lorelai could hear Lane shouting for Luke and moments later, he had picked up the phone.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hey to you too"

"What did you ring for?"

"Do I need a reason to call my fiancé?"

"Lorelai"

"Two burgers, two fries and two very large cups of coffee, me and Sookie need to sober up"

"I'll bring it over as soon as I can"

"You're a babe, see you soon"

"Bye" Lorelai and hung up the phone. Lorelai laughed.

"I'm getting married!" She spoke, causing more screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. As for the name Ava, it just came to me. I didn't know the name of Sookie's new baby so I just made it up and as for the reviewer who wanted some of the ex's in the picture, you will be rewarded soon….

Lorelai jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs as she heard the loud unmistakable knock on the front door. She flung open the door and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"I can taste the tequila Lorelai"

"We're sorting out my closet, I needed a little something to help me throw out my shoes" Lorelai explained, grabbing the brown bag from Luke's hands. She opened it up, walking into the kitchen as she peered inside.

"Smells so good" She pulled the two meals out of the bag and began placing them on plates. "Can you shout up to Sookie?" She asked, he left quickly and instead of shouting, he climbed the staircase and told her in person. Both turned up seconds later.

"So I actually see space in that closet of yours" Luke spoke up as he made himself some tea"

"Mmhmm" Lorelai replied with a mouthful of fries.

"And the clothes on the front lawn?"

"That's all the junk she's getting rid of," Sookie answered.

"We can start packing your stuff up this afternoon" Lorelai added once she had swallowed.

"Not until you phone Rory"

"Luke!"

"You have to complete number five on the to do list before you can start on number six"

"But Luke!"

"No buts" Lorelai growled, threw a chip at Luke before heading to where she had left the phone. She picked it up but didn't dial straight away. She didn't want Rory to hand up straight away, like she had done so many times with her own mother. She wouldn't even know what to say if she didn't hang up. "Just do it!" She heard Luke shout from the other room. Finally, she dialled the number for Rory's cell phone.

"Hi" Rory answered, she knew from caller display who was calling and although it had taken a moment to decide whether she wanted to answer it or not, she had ended up answering it hesitantly.

"Hey it's me"

"Yeah"

"So I was calling to…I think maybe we should talk, you know properly without the loud voices cos I think my other personality was the one that said mean things. I try to keep Evil Ruth locked away but very occasionally she makes an appearance. We'll find a neutral location and talk about things properly cos I don't want this to be a big thing. I want us to be us again"

"I want that too"

"Good, so you want to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"There's a small Italian café in Hartford I like, it's called Stellios"

"I know it, so I'll see you tomorrow, around 12?"

"Sure"

"Bye then"

"Bye" Lorelai sighed loudly before returning to the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Luke asked, his eyes full of concern.

"It could have been worse" Lorelai answered, taking a bite of her, now cold, burger


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews, they are my favourite part of writing fan fiction. Tell me what you like and what you would like to see and I'll try and add it into the story. I have another 7 or so chapters ready waiting and the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post.

"Hey Kirk!" Lorelai greeted cheerfully as she entered the diner later that afternoon.

"Congratulations Lorelai" He replied, "I just want to take this opportunity to offer myself"

"When _don't_ you take that opportunity?"

"As you know I have many skills available so if you need anything for the wedding I am ready and willing for you"

"I'll get back to you on that" Lorelai moved past Kirk and up to the front counter. She greeted Luke with a quick kiss.

"What was that about?" He asked, automatically pouring her some coffee.

"Just Kirk telling me he was ready and willing"

"Of course" Lorelai picked up the mug and headed for the staircase. "Where you going?" Luke asked as he followed her.

"To go pack your stuff up, I fulfilled number five as per your request, number six is packing"

"But you want to pack up _my_ things?"

"You're working, I'm not. Look it'll be easy, all I'm going to be doing is chucking things into boxes"

"It's the chucking that's bothering me"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful"

"And what about the heavier things?"

"Like what?"

"The bed"

"We're not taking your bed; I have a perfectly good bed."

"But when the boxes are full they'll be heavy. Wait five minutes and I'll help you"

"You sure?"

"Lane and Caesar can manage"

"Okay" Lorelai waited patiently with her coffee. It was a chance to just watch Luke work. Watch her fiancé work. She knew things were right this time. With Max, everything was too forced. From the daisies to the wedding cake. She knew she didn't love him and was now thanking god that she had called off the wedding. If she had gotten married to Max, then she would have never gotten together with Luke and right now that was a scary prospect. For the first time in her life she could imagine spending the rest of her life with a man. She could imagine spending the rest of her life with Luke. She smiled wildly as she watching him move from table to table. Pouring coffee and taking his last lot of orders before helping her pack his things up. He placed his notepad on the worktop and headed towards her. He put down her cup and lead her upstairs, keeping his hand firmly on the small of her back.

"So where do you want to start?" She asked, as they surveyed the room.

"Lets start with essentials, I'll start with the kitchen and you start with the bathroom. That way if we don't finish tonight at least we can eat and I can brush my teeth" Lorelai laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Lorelai opened her handbag and pulled out a single silver key, newly cut.

"My key?"

"This isn't just any key Luke"

"It isn't?"

"This is the first ever key I have ever given to a man, you'll also be the first man to live in the house"

"I feel honoured"

"So you should be, treasure that key with your life…or you could just break in, you've done that before"

"I won't lose it" He reassured her, putting it away in his trouser pocket. "You ready?" He asked. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Luke returned the kiss.

"Bathroom now, before we both end up in the bedroom" He spoke. She pulled away and pouted.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Luke shook his head. Pushing her gently in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go, the sooner I'm packed, the sooner we'll be living together" She walked away, leaving Luke alone in his kitchen, knowing it would be torture knowing that she was so close by.


	7. Chapter 7

I keep thinking up more chapters to write so I don't know how long this story is going to go on for, stick with me anyway! Love all the reviews so please don't stop!

"Moving house is hard work!" Lorelai gasped as she dropped another box on the floor in her living room. They had finished packing Luke's stuff late last night due to the fact that Luke didn't have many possessions. He was happy with just his shirts and his cooking utensils. Lorelai managed to convince him to pack up the few books he had and his old trophies, though she hadn't a clue where he would put them. The rest of the stuff was left at the apartment.

"Lorelai you've moved two boxes"

"And they were both heavy!"

"I've moved the other five boxes"

"It's your junk we're moving"

"It's not junk"

"Seriously, what do you need this pan for? I have pans"

"Yes, which you bought before non-stick pans were invented"

"Yet you left the leather chair, I like that chair!"

"I'll go back and get it after lunch, which reminds me, shouldn't you be in Hartford?" Lorelai looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, I'm going to be late" She grabbed her coat and her purse.

"Good luck with Rory" Luke gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Thanks" They kissed again. Lorelai rushed out of the door and into her jeep, hoping the roads would be clear enough so she would get to the café in time. The last thing she needed was for Rory to be mad at her.

Lorelai shut off the engine and jumped out of the car. She crossed the empty street and into the café. She quickly scanned the room for her daughter, spotting her at the back behind a big fake plant.

"Hi" She spoke as she arrived at the table.

"Hi" Rory replied.

"Sorry I'm late"

"It's ok"

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked politely. She hated this stiff conversation, like the ones she had with her own mother.

"Not really" Lorelai sat in the chair opposite and smiled nervously.

"This is a nice place"

"Yeah, it is" Lorelai ran out of things to say. She didn't want to jump straight in with the major talk yet everything else seemed so trivial. Suddenly she remembered something.

"I'm getting married" Lorelai spoke up.

"What?" Rory's head jerked up.

"Luke proposed, well actually I did but he doesn't want people to know that" Lorelai held out her hand and showed Rory the ring.

"This is amazing…wow"

"I know" Lorelai smiled again, it seemed that these days she couldn't help it. "You are happy for me right?"

"Totally"

"Good" Lorelai pulled her hand back and grabbed a menu with it. "I thought I should start with something else, you know, something cheerful"

"Always a good idea"

"So we should talk properly now"

"Another good idea"

"Let's talk as if the last couple of days didn't happen ok? You haven't told me about Yale yet and let's go from there"

"Sounds sensible"

"So Rory, tell me what's up with you?" Rory was so used to her mother's craziness that it was easy to play along.

"I think I want to take a break from school"

"Why?"

"I don't whether I want to do journalism any more. Mitchum Huntzberger said that I wouldn't make it as a journalist"

"Is there any other reasons?"

"Yale's changed me Mom, I've been so set over journalism that I've ignored every other career. You've always said I could do whatever I want but. How can I know exactly what I want to do if I haven't tried everything else first?"

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Sure"

"Well first of all I'm gonna find Mr Huntzberger and kick his ass, who is he to tell my daughter what she can and cannot do?" Rory smiled. "Second of all I think that Yale is good life experience for you and you would be crazy to give it up" Rory opened her mouth to speak but Lorelai jumped in again "-But, if I told you what to do or interfered in anyway I would just as bad as my mother. I don't want to be her!" Rory laughed. "You _can_ do whatever you want; you've proved that by getting accepted at Chilton, Harvard, Princeton and Yale. I want you to have different experiences and I want you to have a school education. But most of all I want you to be happy, and if your not happy at Yale then you do what you feel is right. I'm not going to agree that it's the best thing for you but you are twenty therefore old enough to make your own decisions"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"I wish you'd said in the first place"

"Me too…so are we okay?"

"We're good"

"Good" Just then the waiter came by and took their orders. "There is one thing I would like though" Lorelai began.

"What?"

"Take the year off, try new things, get a job whatever, but if you don't find something you want to do or if you get bored, fired or uninterested, promise me you'll go back to Yale. Finish your degree so you have something to fall back on"

"I'll think about it"

"That's all I ask" The waited in silence for the food. It came five minutes later, both accepting chicken sandwiches from the young waiter.

"So how's life in the pool house"

"It's like living in the main house"

"Mom breathing down your neck?"

"Totally" Lorelai gasped and put down her sandwich. "What?"

"I have the most brilliant idea"

"What, what is it?"

"We've just moved all of Luke's stuff into the house so the apartment above the diner is totally empty. You'd have your own space without Emily Gilmore around. Luke'll be downstairs if you ever need anything, you'll be close to home plus coffee and pie whenever you want it!"

"I don't know"

"Come on, it'll be great. You'll actually have some privacy with a lockable door and people who have to be invited over, that is, if you want to see them at all."

"Luke won't mind?"

"Please! He wouldn't want anyone else living there"

"It does sound kinda cool"

"It's perfect, think about all that coffee you can drink!"

"The coffee is tempting…ok, you've won me over. We'll talk to Luke and start moving stuff over as soon as possible"

"Not today though, I've been moving boxes all day and I'm exhausted!"

"Ok"

"Hey, you wanna go shopping after lunch? Spend some quality mother daughter time together"

"Sounds fun"

"And Luke is paying"

"What?" Lorelai pulled out a card from her purse.

"I swiped his credit card!"

"Mom!"

"Calm down, god you're so easy to tease! He gave it to me this morning told me to have fun"

"He did? I thought it was easier to get into area 51 than Luke's wallet"

"What can I say, he loves me!"

"I'm so happy for you mom"

"Good, you're gonna be my maid of honour right?"

"You know I would say yes to that even if we were fighting"

"Good, now let's eat quickly cos Momma needs a new pair of shoes!"


	8. Chapter 8

Luke looked up as the diner bell rung. It was an unconscious action that had formed soon after meeting Lorelai. He was rewarded this time by the smiling faces of his fiancé and her daughter.

"This is a good sign" He greeted them, already grabbing two large mugs for them. They trundled in, hands full with shopping bags. They dropped the bags by their stools and sat up at the counter. Lorelai leaned across and gave Luke a kiss.

"As you can see me and Rory worked things out"

"_Lots_ of talking" Rory added.

"I'm glad"

"So are we, by the way Luke congrats"

"Thanks" Luke smiled at Rory, glad that she was okay about the wedding. He was a little nervous about her reaction to the big news.

"Man I'm tired!" Lorelai cried out dramatically. She picked up her coffee and gulped it all down. "All that shopping wore me out"

"Exactly how much shopping did you do?" Luke asked warily.

"Essentials only, boots, this gorgeous dress, two shrugs, one blue, one black-"

"Lorelai!"

"Plus a couple of items you'll definitely enjoy" Lorelai added with a wink.

"Eww, not in front of the child!" Luke laughed. Everything was definitely back to normal. He would have hated it if Lorelai and Rory weren't speaking on their wedding day. He knew Lorelai would have hated it also.

"Hey Luke, Rory's moving back!" Lorelai spoke up, remembering the conversation they'd had at lunch.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I've heard of this apartment in Stars Hollow that's just become available" Luke looked confused, he hadn't heard about someone leaving town. "It's small but cosy and is just ten feet away from coffee and pie at all times" It finally clicked.

"You want Rory to move above the diner?" Luke looked unsure. No-one had lived alone up there apart from him.

"Come on Luke, its empty, it's near home, it's far away from my parents, its perfect!"

"You want to do this?" Luke asked Rory.

"I think it's a good idea. I'll finally have a place of my own that's not a dorm room or a pool house" Luke looked at both mother and daughter who were giving him the double puppy eyes and pout that he could never say no too.

"Okay, I'll help you move whenever. The apartments just going to waste otherwise, and it will be good having someone watching over the diner when it's closed"

"Perfect!" Lorelai grinned wildly. Luke realised that she hadn't been this happy since before Rory was arrested. Of course, she was smiling when they had got engaged but now she was ecstatic. "It's time to celebrate, time to get out the doughnuts!" She and Rory laughed and began chatting amongst themselves. Luke half listened in but as always he lost them halfway between Gone With The Wind and Harry Potter.

"So you'll stay with us tonight and we'll pack up your stuff tomorrow and move it all here" Luke tuned back in. "God I hate packing!" Luke laughed as he brought over the doughnuts. "And we'll need to borrow your truck, Rory has more junk than you and me put together" Luke nodded.

"I'll take the day off and help if you want" He offered.

"Nah, we'll manage, but expect phone calls begging for food"

"sure"

"Things are going to turn out just right, I can feel it" Lorelai spoke up a minute later, glad that her life was back on track. She listened as Rory made Luke laugh about goings on back at the Gilmore mansion and about the last party, she attended. Luke the filled her in about going on in Stars Hollow starting with Kirk and his new fascination with balloons. She smiled as Luke poured Rory coffee after Coffee, bringing them pie before they had even asked. "If only I could take a photo of this" She spoke up, Luke and Rory turned to her. "I wanna remember things like this forever" Her fiancé and daughter smiled at her. "Seriously, I need to start taking a camcorder everywhere I go. I wanna remember moments like his forever, take photos, start a diary, whatever, but when I'm old and grey, this is what I wanna think about"


	9. Chapter 9

As a present to all the lovely people who reviewed I decided to put two chapters up at once, so enjoy and keep up the reviewing!

"Mom…Mom…Mom!" Rory shouted. She leant over the bed and shook her mom hard. "Wake up"

"What time is it?" Lorelai grumbled from underneath the covers.

"Nine thirty" Rory replied, pushing Lorelai over so there was room to sit on the bed. Lorelai pushed the comforter away from her head and glared at her daughter.

"Why on earth would you wake me up at nine thirty?"

"We have packing to do remember?" Lorelai sighed, pulling the covers back over her head.

"Mom!"

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai mumbled.

"He's at the diner already; you think I would come in here if he was in bed with you?" The covers moved slightly as Lorelai shrugged.

"Did he make you breakfast?" her muffled voice asked.

"With extra bacon" Rory replied. She grabbed the covers off her mom and threw them across the room.

"Gah!" Lorelai cried out, feeling the cold. She jumped out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom. Rory followed her and knocked on the door.

"Be quick, I wanna be packed by lunchtime!" Rory heard another "Gah!" from inside the bathroom and laughed quietly to herself. Sometimes she wondered who was the mother and who was the daughter.

An hour later they arrived at the house. They quickly moved away from the front door and walked round through the back gate. Neither wanted to bump into Emily Gilmore. Rory knew she would have to talk to her eventually but she knew how things would turn out. Avoiding it until the last possible moment seemed like the best option.

"Okay, you pack the books cos I know I'll end up packing them all wrong, I'll start on your wardrobe"

"I'll be checking your closet later for anything that didn't make it into those boxes!"

"Duly noted, I'll hide them someone where else, ooh cute shoes when did you get these?" Lorelai noticed a pair of stilettos by the couch.

"In town the other day and no they won't fit in your handbag" Rory could easily read her mom's mind.

"No worries, I'll steal them at a later date"

"We'll co-ordinate our diaries and find an appropriate date for that then" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Through the glass door, they could easily see Emily waiting patiently for Rory. Rory put down the book she was holding and went over to the door to greet her grandmother.

"Where've you been Rory, me and your grandfather were worried about you" Emily looked beyond Rory and noticed her daughter standing there silently "Oh"

"Sorry Grandma I know I should have called, me and mom made up and I stayed the night back home"

"Yes you should have called, Logan was round here last night looking for you and I had no idea where you were" Again Emily stopped and had a proper look round the room, noticing the half-filled boxes.

"You still haven't finished unpacking? I'll get the maid to help you"

"No grandma, I'm moving out."

"_She_ is letting you move back home?" Emily pointed to Lorelai who just rolled her eyes.

"There's a free apartment in Stars Hollow"

"And what's wrong with what you have here?"

"It's great here, and you and grandpa have done so such for me but I need to find my own place"

"Mmm, I suppose Lorelai has a lot to do with this, you can't stand your daughter living in the house you managed to escape from!" Emily spat at Lorelai.

"She's living in the pool house mom; I wouldn't want that for anyone and I haven't forced her to do anything. You of all people know that you can't force a Gilmore to do anything they don't want to do" Emily glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"We'll have to talk about this later. I only came out here to tell Rory her lawyer is here" Emily gave Lorelai a sour look before turning on her heel and marching back into the main house. Lorelai sighed, dropping the dress she was holding into a box. She walked up to Rory and linked their arms together.

"Come on" She pulled Rory through the door and then bravely stepped into the main house.

Lorelai and Rory moved through the large house, a maid ran off past them nervously. They walked in the direction the maid had come from and found Emily and the lawyer sitting down in the living room.

"What happened to Charlie?" Lorelai asked, shocked by the woman sitting on the sofa.

"He's ill can you believe it, just when you need him he has to go and have open heart surgery. But he recommended this bright young thing. Lorelai I'd like you to meet-"

"Nicole" Lorelai finished.

"Hi Lorelai" Nicole greeted nervously.

"You've met?" Emily asked.

"Nicole is Luke's ex wife" Lorelai explained. Rory squeezed Lorelai's hand gently, she knew it couldn't be easy to bump into your fiancé's ex-wife.

"Is this going to be difficult for you?" Nicole asked.

"Give us a minute will you?" Lorelai asked, pulling Rory out into the hallway for a quick chat.

"Is it going to be difficult for you?" Lorelai repeated.

"I don't know, She doesn't know, Grandma doesn't know and if they knew then it might be difficult but they don't know so I don't know but what if they found out?"

"I'm sorry could you speak English?"

"They don't know about you and Luke!"

"Ah! And if they knew then them knowing would make things difficult for you but they don't know"

"Exactly"

"So we don't tell them, Nicole's a good lawyer I know that much"

"Should Luke know what we know?"

"About Nicole being your lawyer?" Rory nodded.

"Then we'll know and my parents will know about Nicole but my parents and Nicole won't know about Luke"

"This won't end good"

"Unless we tell Luke what we know and we tell Nicole what we know but we don't tell my parents that we know anything"

"That might work" Lorelai nodded. Before they could carry on their conversation any further, Emily stalked into the hallway to join them.

"Are we bothering you Lorelai, this is an important meeting for Rory and I don't take pleasure in you rudely ignoring the guest to have a tête-à-tête"

"Sorry mom but me and Rory needed a private conversation, we'll be right in"

"Make it quick, I'm paying her by the hour" Emily snapped, returning to the living room.

"Secret signal?" Lorelai asked, slipping her arm round Rory's again.

"Choking loudly always does the trick" Rory replied despairingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorelai and Rory trudged slowly into the diner. They were in desperate need of coffee after the last few hours. Rory had been retelling the boat incident all afternoon whilst Lorelai packed the rest of her things up. This would have gone a lot quickly if her mother hadn't followed her round the room, unpacking the boxes Lorelai had just packed. They both dropped their bags on the counter and sat down on stools available. Within seconds, their heads were in their hands. Lorelai groaned.

"Never again" She spoke up.

"Never again" Rory repeated. Luke appeared from the storeroom a minute later, quickly spotting the pair he walked up to them.

"Coffee?"

"Extra strong with a side order of coffee" Lorelai answered.

"Bad day?" Luke collected two mugs and began filling them.

"Hey Mom, I'm too tired, I think I'm gonna head over Lane's and flop on her couch"

"Lane's not there honey, the band went on tour"

"Since when? Ugh, fine I'll go home and get into bed, I'll see you later" Rory kissed her mom's cheek and trudged back out the diner.

"Poor kid"

"Bad day?" Luke asked again.

"We met Rory's lawyer today"

"That Charlie guy right? What's he like?"

"Oh no, Charlie's having open heart surgery, on sick leave for the rest of the year"

"So who's the lawyer?"

"Nicole"

"Funny, I thought you just said my ex-wife was Rory's lawyer"

"I did"

"And you're okay with this?"

"She's not _my_ lawyer, the question is are _you_ going to be okay with this?. I mean you don't actually have to see her until the trial"

"Was it weird?"

"She spent the whole time being all nice and perky and serious like we've never met or that like I didn't know about the whole sock-man incident so yeah it was kinda weird but she's a good lawyer and she'll help Rory"

"Did you tell her about us?"

"God no, not with my mom sitting right there. I had to keep my left hand in my pocket all day. Me and Rory talked about it and we think Nicole should know. Would you wanna know if she was getting remarried?" Luke gave her a look. "Oh right, you hate her guts, pie"

"What?"

"I've finished my coffee I need pie now"

"I don't have any left and I know you didn't leave a message cos you showed me how to check"

"First of all, damn! I should stop teaching you things, second of all, we're getting married, you should learn to anticipate my every need"

"Pie's all gone but I have chocolate cake five minutes off being ready"

"You are too good to me"

"And for nothing in return" Lorelai grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Oh you _will_ be rewarded," She whispered in her sexy voice. She kissed him deeply, giving him a taster of what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

"No Taylor" Lorelai spoke without looking up from her magazine. She hadn't been sitting in the diner long before Taylor had entered, specifically looking for her. Again he believed it best to bug her about getting Luke to do something instead of asking Luke first. Although Lorelai knew Luke would say no this time. She had the luxury, this time, of not needing anything from Taylor in return which meant she could refuse to do anything and have nothing backfire onto her.

"But if you'll just listen to what I have to-"

"No Taylor"

"You could persuade-"

"No Taylor"

"I'm only talking about a couple of posters"

"No Taylor"

"God you too were made for each other!" Lorelai appeared from behind Cosmo.

"Me and Luke getting married doesn't mean you can use me to get to him"

"It's a dance evening Lorelai, dances from around the world. You love dancing and I hear you're making the costumes"

"Yes but-"

"It's just this one thing I'm asking for!"

"Yes, then it'll be can you get Luke to sign off on this, can you get Luke to participate in that, can you get Luke to-"

"I get the picture"

"Good"

"But-"

"No Taylor" Luke interrupted. He had listened to the conversation long enough and was glad that Lorelai was on his side but annoyed that Taylor wouldn't give in. Taylor grumbled to himself and stormed out the door.

"Thanks for the save hon." Lorelai said, returning to the magazine.

"Well he was bugging me too" Luke filled up her coffee mug without asking before disappearing off to refill more mugs around the diner. "What have you got planned for today?" He asked, returning to her side. He leant heavily on the counter, peering over her magazine.

"Thought I'd go to work today" She replied nonchalantly.

"That's a novel idea"

"I know, I've been neglecting work recently with everything that's been going on but Sookie's still off work and Michel's been whining down the phone everyday"

"I thought you were immune to his whines?"

"He's kicked it up a notch meaning the high pitched screams have started to give me a headache"

"Ah"

"I only plan to go in this morning to make sure the place is still standing, then this afternoon I am starting on the wedding plans" She finished excitedly. She couldn't stop thinking about the wedding and all the plans for it, glad that she was actually desperate to get married unlike her first engagement fiasco.

"So soon?"

"You trying to procrastinate for any particular reason?" Lorelai asked, eyeing up her fiancé.

"Hell no" Luke replied quickly, the last thing he needed was Lorelai thinking he didn't want to get married.

"Good, so I'll start with the date and then we'll work back from there"

"Isn't picking a date like, pointing at a square on calendar and going "that'll be nice"?"

"Oh, I have something very special planned for the date picking"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Come home around three and I'll show you"

"Okay"

"Then after that, we're celebrating Rory's new home by have a movie marathon, wedding related of course. We start off _with Father of the Bride _the classic, not the remake, and then we move on to _My Best Friends Wedding_ and finish off the evening _with The Wedding Singer_. Doesn't it sound fun?"

"Sounds like there's gonna be a lot of sugar involved"

"You gonna join us?"

"Nah, you and Rory need a little alone time after recent events but I'll bring home whatever's left from the diner"

"Good boy"

"I'll see you for lunch?"

"That you will" Lorelai closed up her magazine, kissed Luke goodbye and walked out the diner.

At three o'clock exactly Luke walked through the door, a to-go cup of coffee in one hand. He was wise enough to always come home with coffee or food, unless he wanted to go back to living on his own.

"Lorelai?" He shouted up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back. He placed the coffee into a proper mug and placed it down on the kitchen table ready for her. A minute later he heard her bound down the stairs and skip into the kitchen.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked, grabbing the coffee.

"You told me to be here at three for the date picking"

"Ah yes" Lorelai grabbed paper bag from the work surface and pulled out a calendar and a dart. She opened the calendar and pulled out November. She then tacked it to Rory's bedroom door.

"You going to explain what's going on?"

"We're going to let fate decide that's what" Lorelai pulled her and Luke a fair distance away from the door and aimed the dart.

"Why November?"

"Snow"

"Huh?" Lorelai let her aiming arm drop to her side. She sighed dramatically, turning to Luke.

"All the best things have happened to me when it has snowed, therefore it must snow when we get married"

"Sorry, aim away" Lorelai turned back to her target. She pulled the dart back and threw it at the door. The dart whizzed through the air and landed two inches from November. Luke laughed, causing Lorelai to swat him in the chest. She walked up to the door, pulled the dart out of the wood and walked back into place to try again. This time the dart landed where it was supposed to. Lorelai smiled to herself at her achievement, leaving Luke to find out the date.

"So?"

"November twenty first" He replied, matching her smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Glad everyone is liking the story, please keep on reviewing and telling me what you like.

Lorelai sat at her desk at The Dragonfly, her pen making doodles on the paperwork she was supposed to be doing but for some reason she just couldn't concentrate. She had already wasted time by ringing Luke who had answered the first four times but was now ignoring her. Rory had lasted to six phone calls before she took the battery out of her phone and now she sat, he head resting in one hand as she drew mini wedding cakes and designed dresses. She jumped slightly as the door knocked suddenly. She dropped her pen quickly, hid the drawings under some paperwork that hadn't been vandalised and looked up at the door.

"Come in!" She shouted. The door swung open and Michel entered. "What can I do for you this fine morning Michel?" He gave her an exasperated look before answering.

"There is a man at reception wanted to hold a party here, he's rich and loud and he's asking for the manager" Lorelai stood up and circled her desk.

"Okay, I'm coming" Lorelai closed the door behind her and Michel and followed him to reception. There waiting for her was a tall man in an expensive suit who was obviously used to owning whatever room her was in. He stood by the reception and tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. She walked up to him confidently and offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm the manager of The Dragonfly Inn, how can I help you" He took her hand and shook it strongly.

"I've heard through the grapevine that this is the place to be, I'm having a party and I want it here"

"Well that can certainly be arranged"

"Good, I'm Mitchum Huntzberger by the way"

"You're Mitchum Huntzberger?" She asked in amazement.

"You've heard of me?" He wasn't surprised by this. He'd made a name for himself in the business world and was always being recognised.

"You son is dating my daughter, I'm Lorelai Gilmore" Her voice had suddenly turned sour. There was no way in hell she was going to be polite to the man that had dashed her daughters lifelong dreams.

"Ah we meet at last"

"Well apparently we've met before, some Christmas party my mother hosted"

"Probably, so anyway this party, it'll be about fifty or so guests, we'll be needing food but I'm sure your chef can supply something. I'll have someone send over a list of dishes that we'll be requiring. I'll also need all the rooms booked. I'll be paying for everything of course. I want no expense spared"

"Well you do have the money to have whatever and say whatever you want"

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter has been dreaming about Harvard since she first knew it existed. She's ready every book known to man, she's taken in every bit of information that she can, she's gone to every class, every extra curricular lesson, she's put in more effort into her work than anybody else, she has eat, slept and dreamt about being a reporter. I remember her grabbing my lipstick and clothes when she was five, she dressed up like some mini-reporter and began reporting every single little thing to me for a week and yes she ended up at Yale and not Harvard but she was happy, incredibly happy. She loved going to learn, she loved smelling old books in the library and she loved the fact that she was this much closer to fulfilling her dreams. You have no idea what it meant when you gave her that internship, she printed out two thousand pages on you so she could anticipate your every need, so she would have something to talk to you about. She worked her butt off for you and just because you said she couldn't cut it meant that she dropped out of Yale and is now living above a diner." Lorelai let out a huge breathe, glaring at the man in front of her who was returning her glare with one of shock.

"If she ever regrets dropping out, even for a second, I won't feel guilty about not persuading her to go back. I'll be on your doorstep blaming you, now I don't think _your_ party is cut out for _my_ inn" With that Lorelai stormed off.


	13. Chapter 13

"Life is not complete without Breakfast at Tiffany's" Lorelai exclaimed as the film started. They had already watched.

"Did you know that Audrey Hepburn hated Danish pastries?"

"Making that opening scene _just_ that more funny to watch" Lorelai and Rory had begun another movie marathon evening. They'd been having them more often to make up for all the times they had missed out when Rory was at Yale or busy. They sat at each end of the sofa, their legs stretching out and crossing in the middle. A huge bowl of popcorn sat in-between them, only an arms length away and on the coffee table in front of them sat every sugary goodness known to man. Pizza, marshmallows, pop tarts, waffles with maple syrup, pie and cookies. "And who doesn't like Danish?"

"Life is not complete without Danish," Rory agreed. It was evenings like this that really brought Rory and Lorelai closer together. It gave them a chance to relax, no talk of college, boys or grandparents. Their easy camaraderie was in full swing and there was no chance of a big fight.

"_You know what's wrong with you, Miss Whoever-you-are? You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, "Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness." You call yourself a free spirit, a "wild thing," and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somali-land. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself"_Paul Varjak spoke from the TV. Both stayed silent as he spoke, the words ringing deeply for Lorelai.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"You're not gonna…you know"

"Runaway? Bolt? Escape? Flee? Take off?"

"One of the above" Lorelai looked at her daughter for a second. She knew she'd really turned her daughters life upside down with Max. First the engagement and then her braking off the engagement just days before the wedding, dragging her off on a road trip. Now she was worried that she would do the same thing to Luke.

"Rory, I didn't love Max, I cared about him, enough to break off the wedding before we did something both of us would regret. I love Luke, I am not making a mistake and this wedding will happen" Rory's worried expression easily turned into a smile.

"Does Luke know that?" She asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"He knows I love him"

"Does he know your planning to stick around? I mean, it's only natural for him to be concerned about your flightiness"

"You think he thinks I'm gonna bolt?" Rory shrugged. "Pause the movie, I need to go talk to him" Rory seized the remote and pressed pause. She lifted her legs out of the way so Lorelai could get up. She then watched as her mom pull a coat out of the downstairs closet and head out the door. Rory took the opportunity to press play.

Lorelai stepped out into the chilly autumn air, she hugged the coat tighter around her. She stepped off the porch and made her way around the house, knocking gently of the garage door.

"Come in" She heard his gruff voice answer. She pulled the heavy door open and stepped into the garage. Luke stopped his sanding and turned around. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" He noticed her shiver and quickly gathered her in his arms for a warming hug.

"I just wanted, I mean…"

"What is it?" Now he was concerned, there were very few times when she was actually lost for words.

"Rory asked me if I was going to, you know, bolt. Leave you standing at the altar" Luke was even more worried now. He knew of her fickle past but he had put it at the back of his mind. "She was worried that you didn't know"

"Know what?"

"That I'm here to stay" Lorelai smiled up at Luke. "I love you, I wanna marry you and it's really not easy to get rid of me so get used to having me around"

"That's very good to know, but I didn't for once second believe you would leave me at the altar, for one I know how hard it is to get rid of you. You standing here is proving how hard it is" Lorelai laughed "And secondly if you love me as much as I love you, then we have no problem at all" Luke moved towards Lorelai and kissed her passionately. "Now get back inside and finish you movies, and all that food before I come in the house and see what you're eating"

"Hmm, Rory's watching the movie without me"

"Why didn't you get her to pause it?"

"I did!"

"I'm not going to ask"


	14. Chapter 14

Lorelai stealthily peered over her paper work and across the table at Luke was in the middle of his own paperwork. She sighed loudly.

"No Lorelai" Luke spoke without looking up from his work.

"But Luke!"

"We made an agreement, no sex until you finish ordering the toilet roll for the inn."

"Well you tricked me into that agreement" Luke dropped his pen an looked up at Lorelai

"How did I trick you?"

"You gave me coffee!"

"I always give you coffee"

"You always give me extra strong coffee when you want something"

"And I'd _much_ prefer watching you fill in order forms that have you upstairs in bed" Luke replied sarcastically. "You've been putting that off for too long"

"Well you distract me"

"Sookie asked me to make sure you finished all the paper work for the inn and that is what I am doing"

"I just _knew_ she would have something to do with this," Lorelai grumbled. There was a brief silence as Luke's eyes travelled back to the papers in front of him; he poised his pen ready for the next signature. Lorelai tried to get back to her work but every time she did, she remembered Luke sitting there in his flannel looking all sexy. She just couldn't help herself. Slowly she pulled off her cardigan, flinging it across the room. She smiled discreetly when he noticed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hot" He rolled his eyes.

"It's like ten degrees outside"

"Yes but we're inside, and it's boiling in here" Lorelai let her hand travel across her brow, then slowly down her neck. She rolled her shoulders and flipped her hair.

"That's not going to work you know"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"That hair flippy thing"

"I'm not doing anything Luke, now finish your paper work" Once he had settled back down Lorelai pouched hair chair away from the kitchen table and kicked her shoes off, landing not far from her discarded cardigan. She lifted her legs and placed on the table, letting them sit on top of her forgotten order forms. Her skirt fell away from her legs leaving two very enticing bare legs in front of Luke. She ran her fingers through her hair and pouted ever so slightly.

"You're impossible you know that?" Luke tried to ignore her for as long as possible but Lorelai was an expert at getting what she wanted. She let one leg run down the other as she moved forward, letting one strap of her top fall down her shoulder. She opened her eyes wide and stared at him intensely. "Ahh who am I kidding" He threw his pen down, jumped off the chair and picked Lorelai up. She squealed as his arms lifted her off the chair, carried out of the room and then up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Eep! I can't stop writing chapters, just as I think I'm nearly done, a whole new idea pops into my head! So please stick with me and please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

"Don't you ever go to work?" Luke enquired, pouring her, her coffee like he had done everyday for the past nine years.

"Hey I own the place, I go to work when I wanna go to work, 'sides, I love watching you work" Lorelai winked at him.

"Jeez" He rolled his eyes and pushed the mug in front of her. Before she could take a sip, her cell phone rang. "Take it outside" Luke replied immediately. Lorelai pulled her pink phone from her pink handbag.

"Don't make me say it Luke" Lorelai warned over the incessant ringing.

"Say what?"

"Well you obviously love me"

"Yes" Luke replied slowly, wanting to know where she was going with this.

"Yet I distinctly remember sitting here not that long ago, and you were sitting next to me all GQ'd up and a certain blonde was standing over there and she just chatted away on her phone, you of course, totally waved the cell phone rule for her" Luke sighed knowing that she had a point, even thought he hated that she brought _her_ up.

"Fine but make it quick" Lorelai squealed happily and flipped open the phone.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I'm at Luke's on my cell phone," She answered, causing Luke to roll his eyes. "Mom hi" Lorelai's changed from happy to stressed as she tried to not shout down obscenities down the phone to her mother. "I'm sure I told you…no I'm not saying you have something wrong with your memory……no I didn't withhold the address from you on purpose….it's Rory's flat so it wasn't up to me to tell you…..no I'm not trying to blame Rory….well now's not a good-…..I know you're a busy woman Mom…..Why don't you both meet us at Luke's?...I'll see you in half an hour then" Lorelai snapped the phone shut and threw it onto the counter. She dropped her head against the cool surface and began hitting her head repetitively. Luke stopped her quickly, hoping to save her head from any permanent damage.

"Why?" Lorelai asked. "Why oh why do I do that!" She groaned loudly and placed her head back on the counter. Luke placed a burger and fries in front of her.

"Here, take this up to Rory and take your mind off your mother till she gets here" Lorelai's head snapped up.

"I came to see her about something anyway" She sighed loudly.

"Just be back down before your mother appears, I don't want to be left alone with her"

"You won't be left alone, She and Nicole are coming to sort out Rory's court appearance" Luke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Uh.."

"Don't worry Luke" Luke mimicked Lorelai "It's not like you'll ever have to see her Luke!"

"If you don't wanna see her Luke just go home!"

"I can't go home Lorelai, I have a business to run!"

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to be a grown up and deal with your ex wife!" Lorelai grabbed the burger and stormed up the stairs.

She had calmed down by the time Rory answered the door so she welcome her daughter with a bright smile.

"I come bearing lunch" Lorelai stuck the plate under Rory's nose. Rory took the food graciously and brought it into the apartment, letting Lorelai follow her in. Rory sat down at the table and tucked into the fries. "Good?" Rory nodded. "You in a happy mood?" Rory stopped eating suddenly.

"When is she getting here?"

"Half an hour"

"I better eat this quickly then"

"Well I've got something for you to look at while you eat" Lorelai opened her bag and pulled out a booklet.

"What's that?" Rory asked with a mouth full of burger.

"It's my old community college prospectus!"

"Hey Mom? Nice thought but I'm giving all education a break"

"No silly, I thought it would give you lots of ideas. You see I'm making sure you try everything before you decide to go back to Yale and this has a huge list of courses they offer. I thought you could look through it and see if anything jumps out at you" Lorelai opened the prospectus. "See here, gardening for beginners, you could dig up the front garden, Babbette could give you some slimy bulbs to plant and if you don't like that you could try cooking! Luke'll help you learn a thing or too and as soon as he tries teaching you how to cook healthy stuff you can try something else...how about psychology? You can read up about it and then you can psychoanalyse me as some sexually frustrated woman who has dreams about ladders and towers and other phallic objects! Won't it be fun?" Rory laughed.

"I guess it won't be too painful to peruse the prospectus" Lorelai looked at the list of courses.

"Hmmm, sorry no courses in alliteration" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I get enough of that from Luke, speaking of Luke, I have to go downstairs and make up"

"You had a fight?" Rory asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry honey, it was just a little lovers tiff, nothing that can't be fixed with expensive lingerie"

"Eww" Lorelai laughed.

"I'll send her and Nicole up when they get here" Lorelai said goodbye and skipped down the stairs. She stopped in the doorway and watched Luke work. Luke felt eyes watching him as he moved round the diner. He scanned the room and saw Lorelai standing behind the counter. He put down the half empty coffee jug and walked up to her.

"Hey" She spoke softly, not wanting the whole diner to hear their conversation.

"Hey" He replied.

"I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry"

"I should have gotten them to meet us someplace else"

"I shouldn't have been so childish about the Nicole thing" Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Let's just forget it ever happened okay?" Luke pulled her into a kiss, telling her that he agreed. Seconds after they had broken apart the bell over the door rung and Lorelai spun round in time to see Emily and Nicole walk through the door.

"Mom" Lorelai greeted politely "Nicole"

"Lorelai" Nicole smiled nervously "Luke" Luke didn't say anything. There was an uncomfortable silence as Luke tried to avoid Nicole's gaze.

"Hey Mom, Rory's upstairs, I'm sure she'd want to know you're here"

"She's living above a diner!" Emily cried.

"Later Mom, can you please just go up and see her?" Emily pursed her lips and stayed silent but the glare she was sending Lorelai spoke volumes. There was no way she could get out of the argument they would be having at a later date. She passed the counter and headed up the stairs, sending judgmental looks at everything she set her eyes on.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss about Rory's case?" Nicole asked Lorelai.

"There's something we need to discuss but it's not about Rory" Lorelai began when she realised Luke was staying out of it. "The reason things have been so awkward is that Luke and I…well we're together, engaged in fact"

"Wow" Nicole managed to say after a second.

"Yeah, I… I mean, _we_ thought you should know. We're not telling my mom as of yet so if you could just keep it to yourself?"

"Sure…uh…congratulations" Nicole spoke. She walked past the counter and followed Emily up the familiar stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey" Lorelai greeted Sookie in the dragon fly kitchen. Sookie looked up at smiled.

"Hey" Sookie went back to her stove and began humming quietly to herself.

"Well your cheerful this morning"

"I gave the kids to Lane to look after last night"

"Ah"

"I made Jackson put his feet up and then I cook him his favourite meal and massaged his shoulders and what can I say!"

"Well that was nice of you"

"Well I like to take care my husband, make sure he's not stressed, keep him extremely happy"

"That you do"

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Sookie! I'm gonna be a crap wife!" Lorelai didn't give Sookie time to react, she placed her unfinished coffee on the worktop and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Uh oh" Sookie groaned.

"Luke's Diner" Luke greeted, glad that he could escape from the little kids that had come running in with a big birthday party.

"Luke? It's Sookie"

"Everything okay?" He noticed the worry in her voice.

"Phone Lorelai now!"

"What?"

"Phone her or find her or something but she rushed out the kitchen and now I can't get hold of her and she's off her rocker Luke!"

"Slow down Sookie!"

"Just find her Luke" Sookie hung up leaving a stunned and confused Luke. He snapped out of it and dialled Lorelai's cell phone.

"What!" She snapped down the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" He moved ito the kitchen so he could hear he rover the screaming children.

"Why are you marrying me Luke cos seriously, Sookie's the one you want to be marrying, she's all Donna Reed like with the cooking and the feet up-here's your beer-let me give you a massage"

"Lorelai where are you?"

"I should be home so I greet you when you get back from a hard days work and there should be meatloaf and pipe's and slippers! What were you thinking? I can barely cook poptarts! And I can't do massages either, last time I gave Rory one and she couldn't moved her shoulder for a week!"

"I don't need a massage Lorelai-"

"You say that now but one day you'll one want one and I won't know that, but I should because I should anticipate your every need, you anticipate my every need with you chocolate cake and fixing the house, and making me feel better and looking after Rory and listening to me babble on and on and on and on and Chuppah's!" Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Lorelai? Lorelai!" Luke slammed the phone down and grabbed his car keys. He ran out the diner and headed home, hoping that was where Lorelai had gone.

Lorelai screamed. She had tried making Luke food but she had turned away for one second and the potato had turned black. She picked the pan up and walked to the front door. She swung open the door and threw the pan, barely missing Luke as he walked up the steps.

"We're not even married yet and you're already throwing pans at my head!" He tried to joke. Lorelai screamed and stormed back into the house, leaving Luke even more confused. He followed her into the house and then into the kitchen, the smell of burnt food overwhelmed him.

"Oh god what died in here?" Lorelai just burst into tears. "Uh oh" Luke went over to Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in Luke's chest. "Did someone die?" Lorelai shook her head. "Then what's all this craziness about?" Lorelai wiped her tears on Luke's shirt and look up at him.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Luke looked back at her as if she was crazy or stupid.

"Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, what's this about Lorelai?"

"It's about not being the perfect wife who cooks and cleans, I'm never gonna be that person and I don't want you to wake up one day and realise that you wanted a perfect wife cos I don't wanna lose me"

"Where is this all coming from?" Lorelai shrugged. "First of all, if I wanted any of that 1950's housewife crap I wouldn't be marrying you, second, I know you're not good at the cooking and cleaning thing but I love you just the way you are. I'm used to your little quirks. It doesn't bother me that you sing the Colgate theme tune every time you brush your teeth or that or that you own more pairs of shoes and more odd socks than most people have hot dinners. It's always gonna bother me that you eat three times your weight in sugar and coffee a day but I'm making it my life's mission to change your ways"

"Hmph"

"Now will you stop being crazy about this housewife thing and go back to work to see Sookie so she know that you haven't driven off a bridge or something? She was worried about you" Lorelai, wrapped her arms tightly around Luke and kissed him deeply. "What was that for?"

"For talking me off that ledge" Luke laughed.

"I have a feeling I'll be doing that a lot!" Lorelai slapped his arm. "You okay now?" Lorelai nodded, kissing Luke again. "Good, because I have to get back to the diner" Lorelai pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Straight away?" Lorelai fingered the buttons on his shirt and moved against him. Luke sighed, knowing he was powerless against her.

"I guess I have a little time" He got out before Lorelai placed her lips on his.


	17. Chapter 17

"So how's things with you?" Lorelai spoke quietly. She put the brush back in the bottle and pulled it back out again. She reached for the big toe and covered it in bright red nail varnish.

"Fine?" Rory replied at the same volume, as she started on the other foot in a light pink.

"I mean we've both been so busy, me with the wedding and you with…. Whatever you've been doing"

"I've been around" Rory defended herself.

"Uh, no you haven't"

"Well Logan's had loads of free time so-"

"Ah, ditching me for the boyfriend already"

"I have not ditched you"

"I thought you would have more free time now you're not at Yale"

"Mom!" Rory spoke in her _you're being ridiculous_ tone.

"You promise me that we'll have plenty of time before the wedding to spend plenty of time together"

"I promise" Rory finished painting the last toe and screwed the lid back on the bottle.

"And after the wedding too, just because I'll be married doesn't mean I'll be too busy for you"

"I know"

"And soon maybe you'll have a little brother or sister to spend time with" Lorelai added with a slight smile.

"You and Luke have talked about kids?" Lorelai nodded. "Can I be the cool sister that spoils them with chocolate and gets them hooked on coffee?" Lorelai nodded again.

"Lord knows Luke won't let me introduce him or her to the wonders of caffeine, but you can cos we all know Luke lets you get away with murder" Lorelai screwed the lid of her bottle and put the varnish down.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. "Okay then" Both Lorelai and Rory got up from their sitting position at the end of Lorelai's bed and headed to the door, they sidestepped into the hallway then Lorelai grabbed the handle of the door. She pulled it open and then slammed the door as hard as she could. They both ran as fast as they could down the stairs. Only a second later they heard Luke shout.

"Lorelai!" They stood laughing in the kitchen as they heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. Luke stormed into the kitchen with a grumpy glare. "You think this is funny?" He pointed to his feet, one now painted red and the other pink. Lorelai just burst into more laughter. "Lorelai!" Rory calmed down enough to speak.

"It was my idea" Luke's head turned to look at his future stepdaughter.

"What? Why?" Rory shrugged. She pouted and pulled out the puppy dog eyes she had learned from he mother at an early age. Luke's glare softened. "Please don't do it again" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry"

"You've got something to get rid of this don't you?" He asked Lorelai.

"Bathroom cabinet" She replied. She and Rory stayed silent as he walked back up the stairs. When he was out of earshot Rory spoke.

"Wow"

"I know"

"You were right"

"Of course"

"I _can_ get away with murder" Rory dipped into her jeans pocket, fished out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to Lorelai.

"What do you wanna try next?" Lorelai asked, accepting the money.

"We could shave his legs" Rory suggested.

"Or dye his flannel shirts pink?"

"We could eat loads of vegetables and watch him die of shock"

"Okay, that is one murder you wouldn't get away with; you are not killing my fiancé"

"Let's just go round to Miss Patty's and tell her some stuff Luke would rather keep secret"

"Hey! Good idea, I've got some great dirt"

"Just as long as it's not something that's going to scar me for life" Lorelai hung her arm round Rory's shoulder s and led her out the house. The both laughed as more crazy ideas were suggested to annoy Luke.


	18. Chapter 18

"I know Joe….Things _were_ great….you _were_ perfect for each other" Lorelai tried to soothe but it wasn't working, the young pizza deliver on the other end hadn't stopped crying. Lorelai stood in the hallway, leaning against the doorpost. When her pizza hadn't arrived she had phoned Joe up hoping for an answer. Lorelai jumped slightly when the door swung open but quickly relaxed when she realised it was Luke. She moved over to him and greeted him with a quick kiss. "I don't know either…..Of _course_ you had some good times together…" Lorelai followed Luke into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He gave her a questioning look but she shook it off, silently telling him she would explain it in a minute. "She was beautiful….sometimes these things seem great but just don't work out, not everything last forever…I _know_ you loved her but sometimes…..no Joe don't say that!...It wasn't your fault…I _know_ you loved riding her"

"Lorelai!" Lorelai spun round to look at the surprised expression on Luke's face. She put her hand over the phone.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently, knowing instantly how the conversation had sounded like.

"Am I missing something here?" Lorelai smiled slightly, she went back to the phone conversation.

"Joe, I really need that pizza…...I'll pay extra……no I won't hug you……my fiancé wouldn't be pleased……..no you can't hug him too……because _I_ wouldn't be pleased……please Joe?...thank you, see you in twenty minutes"

"Explain please," Luke said as she hung up the phone.

"Joe crashed his moped"

"Ah"

"I can't believe you thought I was talking about a girlfriend"

"Hey, if you were in the same position you would have thought the same thing"

"If I was in your position I would be thinking _what the hell is Luke doing consoling the pizza guy?_"

"Good point"

"Pizza will be here in twenty"

"I heard" Before Lorelai could speak the phone rang. Lorelai picked up from beside her and pressed the answer button.

"The Gilmore-Danes house of dysfunction, Lorelai speaking" Luke rolled his eyes. "Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked, her concerned look caused Luke to pay attention. "I can cover tonight, you just go…I'm sure….tell her to get well soon, bye" Lorelai hung up and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Tobin's mother is sick; I have to do the night shift"

"Nobody else can do it?"

"The only other person is Michel and he's also sick so I'm left" Lorelai stood up and began gathering her stuff up. "Enjoy the pizza" Lorelai kissed Luke goodbye and Left.

It was past midnight when Lorelai grabbed her coat and sat out on the porch of her beloved inn. It was way too silent inside and there only so many times she could rearrange Michel's stuff before everything went back to where it began. She began rubbing her hands together as the cold autumn air began to seep through her gloves.

"Hey" Lorelai sound her head round in the direction of the voice, smiling when she recognised the figure walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, glancing at her watch. She stood up and hugged Luke.

"Well I knew you wouldn't be able to do the night shift without coffee so I brought a flask….or two," Lorelai laughed lightly.

"Always appreciated"

"Plus I really didn't like the idea of you being all alone tonight"

"Luke, I'm not alone, the inn is fully booked"

"They're all asleep!" Lorelai shrugged. Lorelai looked at Luke.

"What's the real reason?" She asked. Luke paused for a second, wondering whether to tell her or not.

"I just….it's hard to you know….I'm used to you being in the bed with me"

"The bed feeling very big without me?" Luke nodded. "Well I was feeling very lonely and I was just wondering if you would like to keep me company"

"Sure" Luke smiled at Lorelai as he handed one of the flasks filled with coffee. She took his hand and led her to the porch. They both sat down and Luke sat quietly as Lorelai poured herself a cup of her favourite hot liquid. She took a sip and purred inaudibly and she began gulping it down. Luke grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey, slow down, I brought plenty" Lorelai smiled sheepishly and put the nearly finished mug down beside her.

"This is nice isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" The sat there in peace, Luke silently timing how long Lorelai would stay quiet. Lorelai sniffed.

"I can smell it" She spoke. Luke smiled as he counted 10 minutes on his watch.

"Smell what?" Lorelai stood up and walked out into the driveway. Luke followed, very confused but used to that feeling.

"Snow" Lorelai laughed to herself, instantly reminded of every snow before. "It's going to snow" Luke had already seen the powers her nose had with the snow so believed her. Only seconds later small snowflakes flitted down around them. Lorelai put her hand into Luke's and squeezed tight. They watched for a second as the snow got heavier, beginning to settle on the ground and on their coats. Lorelai turned to Luke.

"I love you" Luke smiled.

"Love you too" Luke leaned in to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him. He then leaned in further and captured her lips in a deep searing deep kiss. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A minute later, they broke apart for air.

"See, the best things do happen when it snows" Lorelai smiled, pulling Luke's hand back to hers.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, what happened to all the lovely reviews? I post two chapters at once and I got one! I need feedback otherwise I'll end up posting a load of junk. Tell me what's good, tell me what's bad. Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I post and we're past halfway. Only 8 chapters to go. Please let me finish it so I can start a new story!.

"You know the town sees you as the grumpy monosyllabic diner man who rants bitterly about peoples eating habits" Luke could hear Lorelai's voice amplify as she walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "But I know you're really a romantic softy who is kind and generous and incredible in bed" She thought back to the huge bunch of flowers she had found by her bed when she had woken. She entered the kitchen and immediately headed for Luke who was by the cooker. The kissed each other quickly before Luke returned to the breakfast he was cooking and Lorelai headed to the cupboard for her precious coffee cup.

"Don't tell anyone that, I have a reputation to uphold"

"About you being good in bed?" She asked innocently, a small smirk forming on her face. Luke turned around slowly and glared at her. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me" He rolled his eyes at her before replying.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Lorelai was about to reply with something witty and coffee related but she was stopped in her tracks by a loud knock at the front door. "Can you get that?" Luke asked, still hunched over the sizzling bacon. Lorelai looked down at her attire before looking back up at Luke.

"Dressed like this?" She pointed at the skimpy nightgown she had bought not long after her weird Luke dream a couple of years ago.

"Sure"

"You'll be sorry when it's some cute delivery guy at the door who sees me, falls in love with me instantly and whisks me off my feet" Lorelai rambled on as she sauntered out of the kitchen and into the small hallway.

"And what? You'll drive off into the sunset in his UPS van?" Luke shouted back. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, a smile still on her face as she opened the door.

"Luke?" Lorelai called, as she stared at the person in front of her. "Can you come here a sec?" She added. A second later she heard his footsteps as he turned the corner. He went to stand behind Lorelai where he got a good view of who had turned up at their door so early in the morning.

"Jess?"

"Uncle Luke" There was an awkward pause when no one knew what to say. Luke didn't seem that surprised that Jess was standing there but Lorelai was beyond shocked. She suddenly snapped out of it and looked down at what she was wearing.

"Uh Luke? I'm gonna go upstairs and put some clothes on, why don't you and Jess finish making breakfast?" Lorelai brushed past Luke and ran up the stairs.

When she came downstairs fifteen minutes later Jess and Luke were sitting at the table. Jess was diving into a stack of pancakes whilst Luke eat some cereal. It looked like they hadn't spoken since she had disappeared upstairs.

"So Jess" Lorelai began, nervously rubbing her hands down her jeans. "Interested to know why you're here, I mean..." Lorelai looked to Luke for some help.

"I called Jess" Luke explained. "Left a message saying I had something to tell him, didn't think you would come all the way down here to find out what it was" Jess gulped down a mouthful of pancake before answering.

"Thought it was an appropriate time to make an appearance that's all, though I thought you were living at the diner. Rory wasn't too impressed to have me burst through the door when she was in bed with some guy" Lorelai winced; she _really_ did not need to know that last part. "She told you guys were engaged and that you were both living here, something you could have mentioned before"

"Sorry about that" Luke apologised.

"So when's the wedding?"

"In about two months" Lorelai answered. She moved further into the room and held out an empty plate in front of Luke. He rolled his eyes and got up out of his chair, ready to make some more pancakes.

"So… when did you get together? This is all too weird"

"How is it weird?" Luke asked.

"My uncle is marrying my ex girlfriend's mom" Lorelai smiled, it did sound like something off Jerry Springer.

"What are you smiling about?" Luke grumbled.

"I'm marrying my daughter's ex boyfriend's uncle!" Luke shoved a plate in front of her.

"Here, eat this and shut up"

"My, what a loving relationship you two have" Jess remarked.

"Hey don't knock it, it works for us…So you gonna hang around for the wedding?"

"What Luke wants to know is will you be his best man?"

"Lorelai!" Luke was annoyed that she'd beaten him to it.

"Luke, we would be married and off on our honeymoon by the time you got around to asking him!"

"But I-" Luke knew it was fruitless to argue about it. "Go eat you breakfast in the living room so me and Jess can talk" Lorelai huffed loudly and stormed dramatically out the room, even thought Luke knew she was just putting on a show.

"So...Best man?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to if you don't want to but it would mean a lot to me, and to Lorelai"

"Does Lorelai still hate me?"

"Of course not!"

"Just a little!" Luke and Jess heard Lorelai shout from the other room, letting them know she was eavesdropping.

"And I would have to wear a tux and do the whole speech thing?"

"Yes to the tux, trust me, I've tried to get out of it but you try going up against a Gilmore! And you don't have to do the whole speech thing or the bachelor party if you don't want to."

"Well, I suppose I can be there and hold you upright, I can't stay till the wedding but I can definitely come back for it"

"You can't stay?" Luke asked, a little disappointed.

"For a couple of days but I do have a job and friends and a life"

"A job?"

"Luke"

"Friends?"

"Do you want me to change my mind about the best man thing?" Luke stayed silent. "Didn't think so" It was then that Lorelai decided it was time to reappear.

"You two men finished talk about manly stuff?" Luke ignored her.

"Jess is gonna stay a couple of days"

"Well isn't that nice" Lorelai said politely.

"You can stay at the din-..er Lorelai? Jess needs a place to stay"

"How about the garage?" Luke gave her a look "Patty's studio? The Gazebo? I'm sure Kirk has a spare room"

"Lorelai!"

"There's a room free at the Dragonfly, he can stay there"

"Thank you" Lorelai pulled Luke's arm to get a look at his watch.

"I'm going there now if you need a lift" She asked Jess.

"Uh, sure" He gave Luke a _don't leave me alone with her in a car _look but Luke just shrugged and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews, they really help me and yes, only 8 chapters because I want to get this story finished, there probably won't be sequel unless I can come up with some good ideas. Maybe all your lovely reviews with a few ideas could convince me to carry on writing.

"Luke's diner" Luke answered.

"Hey Diner Guy"

"Morning Crazy Lady" He replied quickly, instantly knowing who was on the other end. "How did the car trip with Jess turn out?" He asked, knowing the history the two of them had.

"Oh well, that's what I phoned to talk about"

"Yes" Luke knew something had happened.

"Well we were driving along and I thought hey, here's my chance for a little payback, you know, swerve a little, make him a little nervous _but then_ I thought how childish that was and how I should take the high road about everything"

"How very mature of you"

"Yeah….until the car skidded on some ice and we crashed into a tree"

"You what?" Luke nearly dropped the phone. "Are you both okay?"

"Jess is fine, you know, he has a thick head"

"Please tell me you're okay?"

"…. Sprained wrist, three bruised ribs and a mild concussion"

"Lorelai!"

"But I can still talk to you on the phone see? Must mean I'm ok"

"Where are you?"

"Hartford Memorial Hospital" Luke sighed.

"I'll be right there"

Luke walked through the main doors of the hospital and up to the reception desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore, she was in a car accident" The young receptionist looked down at her computer and began clicking and typing.

"What relation are you?"

"Her fiancée" Luke said, inwardly proud at being able to tell people that. The woman looked up at look and pointed to a door.

"Down the hall, second door to your left, she's in the discharge lounge"

"Thanks" Luke followed her instructions and made his way to where Lorelai was. He opened the heavy door and immediately spotted Jess and Lorelai. They were sitting opposite each other on a row of chairs and they were talk animatedly, even laughing. Even from a far, Luke could see the bandage around Lorelai's right wrist and the small plaster on her forehead. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank god you're okay" He spoke. She smiled up at him, putting her hand into his and squeezing it to reassure him.

"Yeah, while Jess come out without a scratch for the second time, I'm never driving in a car with you again!" She pointed at Jess.

"I have to point out that while I was in the car both times so was a Gilmore, maybe you and Rory are the ones with bad luck"

"Well Rory did have enough bad luck to try and date you!" Lorelai and Jess laughed, making Luke confused.

"I need a drink" Lorelai exclaimed after a long dramatic sigh.

"Me too" Jess added.

"We should go someplace for lunch, I wanna know more about this Casey, is she cute?"

"Okay, I've officially walked into the twighlight zone, someone please tell me why you two are suddenly buddies?"

"A near death experience does that to you Luke" Lorelai explained. "Me and Jess have come to an understanding"

"Thank you for reminding me about the near death bit"

"You're welcome"

"You ready to go?"

"Definitely" Luke helped Lorelai stand up, holding her gently so he wouldn't hurt ribs any more than they already were.

"You know you're going home to rest right?" Lorelai frowned

"You wouldn't say no to a pretty but hurt woman would you?" Lorelai spoke, bringing out the pout. Luke sighed.

"Come on Luke" Jess helped.

"I think I liked it better when you were at each other's throats" Jess and Lorelai looked at him with their own versions of the puppy dog eyes.

"One day, just one day I would like to be able to say no to something" Lorelai squealed. "The minute you start aching I'm taking you home though, and no alcohol" He added as he led her out the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow! Lots of reviews keep it going! Glad that you are all enjoying this but please, tell me exactly what you liked, that way I know what kind of things to write. And I think I posted the next chapter first so I'll post them both together, sorry about that.

Lorelai pushed open the diner door with her foot and stumbled inside, her arms full with wedding stuff. Catalogues, brochures, leaflets and swatches. She heaved it all towards the counter and dropped it all onto the clean surface. She sat up on the one the stools and began sorting everything out. She looked up expecting Luke to be standing there making her a cup of coffee but he was no-where to be seen. Lane had just placed plates on a far table and was walking back behind the counter when Lorelai grabbed her arm gently.

"Where's Luke?"

"In the kitchen"

"Thanks and welcome back!" Lorelai let her go. She stood up and leant over the counter. "Hey Luke Duke!" Lorelai shouted, "Get your _hazardous_ butt out here!" She laughed when he appeared with a huge glare.

"Lorelai!" he reprimanded. Lorelai just shrugged and fluttered her eyelashes. He rolled his eyes and began to make her the coffee she was so desperate for. He placed the mug down and grabbed a notepad ready to take down Lorelai's lunch order.

"I'm not that hungry"

"Chilli Fries?"

"Extra large" Lorelai grinned. She pulled her own notepad from her handbag and began writing. Two minutes later the fries were placed by her. "Thanks hon" She spoke without looking up from her work.

"Okay, I tried to ignore the mess but I have to ask"

"I'm trying to organise a wedding Luke"

"How much can there be to organise?" Lorelai laughed out loud, she stopped suddenly when Luke didn't laugh.

"Oh my god you were serious!" Luke just looked confused. "Dresses, food, cake, photos, venue, flowers, invites, table decorations, priest, transport, drink, honeymoon, gifts, decoration, music-"

"Okay okay, I get the picture"

"I have the dresses sorted cos I'm making them. There's _no_ way I'm wearing some off the rail dress that fits in all the wrong places and that some other bride will be seen in a week later!" Lorelai paused for a second "Okay, if I ever sound like my mom again I want you to withhold sugar as punishment"

"That can be arranged" Lorelai glared at him but continued.

"Sookie's sorting the food and cake; by the way, we have no say whatsoever about what we will be eating"

"As long as it's edible" Luke interjected.

"We're getting the man that does the flowers for the inn which is handy cos we're having it at the inn. Rory's sorting out gifts, invites have already been sent" Lorelai checked that off her list quickly. "Can you talk to Lane about the music?" Luke nodded.

"And I'm sorting the honeymoon so cross that off your list" Lorelai looked up.

"You?"

"Well I can't let you do everything" Luke replied with a smirk.

"Oookay then" Lorelai ticked off honeymoon. "Well that's most of it, the rest can be organised easily"

"Can you clear all this debris off my nice clean counter now?" Lorelai grinned at his grumpiness. Lorelai piled all the brochures on top of each other and placed them in a pile by her feet. "Now finish you're fries before they get cold"

"My, you are bossy today" Luke rolled his eyes again. "You keep rolling your eyes at me mister and they'll be permanently stuck in opposite directions," Lorelai warned, he was always rolling his eyes at her. Luke shook his head and walked off into the kitchen.

When Lorelai finished her fries she pushed the plate away from her and slid off her stool. She bent down and picked up all her bits and pieces.

"You going?" Luke asked as he went to refill people's drinks.

"Upstairs" She answered. "Thought I would give Rory the brochures on wedding favours to give her a head start" Luke nodded and went back to the refills. Lorelai heaved the heavy pile up the stairs. She opened the unlocked door and dropped everything on the kitchen table. "Rory you there? I brought some brochures for you to look through, of course I wanna look through them with you so we can mock every plastic fairy ornament that costs excessive amounts. I'm sure there will be something in these things for the wedding if not I guess we'll have to go shopping…" Lorelai stopped when she saw Rory walk slowly out of the bedroom. Her face was pale and it was obvious that she had been crying. "Honey what is it?" Lorelai asked, concerned for her daughter.

"Mom, I have to tell you something"


	22. Chapter 22

Luke's head spun towards the diner stairs as he heard quick footsteps. A second later, a teary Rory walked past him and straight out the door, slamming it loudly. The few people in the diner began to murmur amongst themselves, already beginning the gossiping. Luke then watched, as Lorelai emerged, equally teary-eyed.

"Okay! Diner's closed, everyone leave," He shouted immediately. His customers grumbled but obeyed. A minute later, the diner was left silent. Lorelai walked dejectedly round the counter and sat on a stool opposite Luke. It would be easier this way. She was so used to being that side of the counter that it would be the only way she could share what had happened with Luke.

"She's turned into me" Lorelai spoke softly a moment later. Luke rested his hands on the counter and leant forward. He didn't know what had happened but he knew it was bad, maybe worse than when Rory had first told Lorelai that she was quitting Yale.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Luke smiled. Lorelai looked up and shook her head. Luke's smile faded.

"There were things I wanted her to achieve and to be and I've tried to teach her values and what's right and what's wrong. I tried to show her my mistakes hoping she understood. Hoping she wouldn't choose the same path as me…."

"Lorelai, what happened?"

"She's pregnant" Lorelai hid her face in her hands. "She's pregnant and we argued and she told me she hated me and then she stormed out………What have I done?" She spoke so quietly Luke could barely hear her.

"Hey" Luke lifted up a hand and rested it gently on her arm. "This is not your fault, you are an amazing mother and you raised her well" Lorelai pulled her hands away from her face and looked straight at Luke.

"Then how have things ended up this way Luke?"

"Because that Huntzberger kid and his friends pulled her off the right track and led her down some crappy self-destructive path" Luke linked his hand with hers and squeezed tight. Luke hoped that whatever he was saying was actually helping.

"I'm scared"

"Why?"

"I don't think I could live without you" Luke smiled.

"Well you won't have to, we're getting married in soon"

"I don't think I could live without her either"

"You won't"

"How do you know?"

"I just know okay?...now what do you need me to do? Talk to Rory? Logan? You want some coffee?"

"I want us to get married" Luke laughed softly at her impatience.

"We are"

"No Luke, I wanna get married _now_"

"What?"


	23. Chapter 23

Again very sorry about the chapter mix-up and all the extra alerts you received but I got mixed up about which chapter was which and then I was posting chapters in the wrong order. It's all sorted now and shouldn't happen again. As for the Lorelai hurt thing, let's just pretend she's healed already cos I didn't know how to work it into the story without it dragging on. Glad you like the Rory story, I wasn't sure if it was going to work or not.

"I want us to get married" Luke laughed softly at her impatience.

"We are"

"No Luke, I wanna get married _now_"

"What?"

"Luke I want to be married to you now, today"

"But-"

"But what?"

"We already have everything planned for the twenty first, people are expecting us to be there, you know, unmarried"

"We'll have two weddings then. Luke I want us to go to Hartford, me in a dress, you in a suit and well do to Hartford County Hall and get hitched" Luke looked unsure. "I _nee_d to be married to you right now" She added softly. Luke's heart broke at the tone in her voice, the words she spoke and the desperate look in her eyes.

"How long will it take you to get ready?" He asked. For the first time since the argument with Rory Luke saw her smile. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him across the counter pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"If we leave now I can be ready in less than an hour" She whispered against his lips. Luke pulled away quickly and circled the counter. He grabbed Lorelai's hand and pulled her off the stool and out the door, pausing quickly to lock up after them.

"Lorelai you said less than an hour!" Luke shouted up the stairs. He pulled at his tie and took another look at his watch.

"I'm nearly done keep your panties on!" She shouted back. Ten minutes later he heard the familiar sound of high heels as they hit the wooden stairs. Luke spun round and was met by Lorelai. His jaw dropped at the dress she had chosen to wear. It was a deep turquoise that matched the deep blue of her eyes. The delicate straps led down to a low cut, leaving her slender arms bare and enough cleavage for Luke to drool at. The dress finished at her knees in waves of silk and chiffon. She wore the jewellery that Luke had given her and had put her hair up using a single sliver slide, letting small wisps of hair hand loose, framing her smiling face.

"You look beautiful" He choked out.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She walked up to him and fiddled with his tie so it was more comfortable for him.

"You ready to go?"

"Are you ready to marry me?" Unsure that he was ready for another spur of the moment wedding.

"I would have married you the minute you asked me if I could"

"Okay, stop with the soppiness, I'm not wearing waterproof mascara"

"Sorry" Lorelai kissed him, telling him he was easily forgiven.

"I wanna be Danes" Lorelai said suddenly, breaking away from the kiss.

"Huh?" Luke mumbled, still in kissing mode.

"I wanna be Lorelai Danes" Lorelai clarified.

"You do? Why?"

"Because If I'm a Gilmore than I'm always going to be associated with my parents and their way of life. I'm starting a new family with you and I wanna be associated with you"

"Good answer, but are you sure? I wouldn't mind if you weren't"

"Totally and utterly sure"

"Mr and Mrs Danes"

"Sounds good doesn't it?"

"Sure does" Luke wrapped an arm round her wait and led her out of the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Keep reviewing, not many chapters left now so get as many reviews in as you can!

Lorelai woke up with a gasp, her nightmare fading into the darkness of the room as she tried gulping in extra air. As she calmed down her head turned to the figure lying next to her, hoping she hadn't woken him. Lorelai flung her covers aside and stumbled out of bed. She staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen. She began pouring herself a glass of water, staring out of the kitchen window as she did. She took a sip of the cool water and set it down on the work surface. As she did she saw a flash as her wedding ring glistened in the moonlight. She brought her left hand up to her face and sighed. They had decided to keep their impromptu wedding a secret, until the real wedding anyway. She hadn't even been married a day yet as she was already bursting to tell people, to tell Rory. Slowly she twisted the ring and pulling it off her finger. She took one final glance at the ring before placing it inside a small jewelled box that stood on the windowsill.

Things didn't feel right without her wedding ring on her finger. Her mind instantly went back to the days events. They had driven to Hartford and booked themselves an instant wedding and even though it had just been the two of them, the Judge and two witnesses, it had been magical. Simple but beautiful. There was no panic or running around at the last minute, no drunk relatives or dress emergencies, food going awry or anything else to distract them. They just looked into each other's eyes and said their vows.

"Hey" Lorelai spun round and met Luke's eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Luke walked into the room and up to Lorelai.

"It's okay…..you gonna tell me what happened?" Lorelai looked around the kitchen, it wasn't exactly her favourite place to be, if she was going to have a proper talk to Luke it was going to be somewhere comfortable and safe.

"Not here" Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. She grabbed loads of blankets and led them both outside onto the veranda where they both sat of the loveseat, huddled together underneath the pile of blankets.

"Here's good?" Lorelai nodded. "So?"

"My nightmare?" Lorelai began "I was locked in this dungeon somewhere and I began calling for help and Rory appeared outside the bars. She began saying all this stuff like she wanted to be just like me and then she began literally changing into me and I was looking at myself. It was me telling myself about all my mistakes" Lorelai paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. "For years I lived in that house and hated everything I was made to do, every piano lesson, every dinner party where they would dress me up and I would have to be nice and polite to a bunch of strangers. When the party ended, I would be reprimanded for not being polite enough and shouted at for not practising for a piano recital, there would always be a mile long list of things I did wrong. I hated living there, I did everything to rebel, everything to get out of that house and when I raised Rory I wanted her life to be different. I wasn't going to force her to do piano or ballet or anything she didn't want to do. I wasn't going to shout at her or call her stupid or do anything that would make her feel small. I didn't want her to feel like she wanted to leave but now?" Lorelai left the question hanging. "Now she's running away as fast as she can and I don't know what I've done wrong to make her hate me"

"She doesn't hate you"

"That's what she said Luke; she told me she hated me"

"She didn't mean it"

"Luke, what are we going to do?"

"We?" Lorelai smiled slightly.

"We're married now, Mr Danes, it's _we_ and _us_ all the way"

"Yes Mrs Danes"

"Get used to saying that" Luke laughed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lorelai asked again.

"Well first of all I'm gonna say again that you did an amazing job of raising Rory and if she _is_ turning into you then she will do an amazing job of raising _her_ child. You and her are going to make up and then we are going to support her through everything. Make sure she has everything she needs, make sure she knows she is always welcome in our house" Lorelai began to tear up.

"You're going to make such a great dad" Luke smiled. Lorelai then groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I'm not even 40 and I'm gonna be a grandmother" Lorelai muffled through her hands. Luke laughed. Lorelai lifted her head and glared at him. "What are you laughing at? She's your daughter too now which means you're going to be a grandfather" Luke stopped laughing very quickly.

"Now I feel old" Lorelai laughed.

"Me too" She replied.

"Yeah but you don't look old, you look beautiful"

"Well Luke Danes, flattery will get you everywhere" Lorelai leaned forward and gave Luke a quick kiss. "I can already tell" Lorelai spoke as they broke apart "This is the beginning of an amazing marriage and a really really good middle" Luke smiled.

"Middle?"

"I didn't want just a start or an ending with you, I wanted a middle too"

"Middles are good"

"They certainly are"

"So you're feeling better now over the whole Rory thing?" Lorelai nodded.

"Things will work out, they always do between me and Rory and maybe our little grandkid will have a little uncle or aunt to play with"

"God that sounds weird" They both laughed. As the laughter died down the both looked at each other and smiled.

"Things will turn out okay"

"Yes they will" Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder and sighed contentedly. They huddled further under the blankets and chatted the night away, talking more about Rory, about their wedding and what to do about the wedding everyone was expecting in two weeks time.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry it's been a while, just to let you know there are only 2 chapters left, so make the most of them. Review loads and hopefully I'll put my new story up soon!

Lorelai stood silently in the middle of town watching to events unfold. Taylor had invented yet another festival so everyone had pulled on their big coats, gloves and scarves, and gathered in the town square for music, dancing and hot chocolate. Luke had backed out of the festival straight away, claiming he was needed at the diner but Lorelai didn't mind. She sipped her hot chocolate and enjoyed the sight of the usual fight between Kirk and Taylor. Glancing left she noticed a recognisable figure storming up to her.

"Mom?" Emily didn't reply instead stopped in front of Lorelai and slapped her hard across the face. Lorelai's head swung right from the force of the hit and her hand shot to her cheek immediately to sooth the pain. Everything around stopped and everyone turned to watch. Luke who had seen the incident from inside the diner marched outside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Luke shouted at Emily.

"Ask her" Emily sneered at Lorelai who was looking at her mom in shock. "Your daughter is pregnant Lorelai, I wonder where she got the idea that she could be so casual and reckless when it comes to sex!"

"Hey!" Luke began.

"Butt out grease monkey!" Emily spat at Luke then turned back to Lorelai. "How could you let her throw her life away like this! How could you Lorelai!"

"I have no control over her mom!"

"Exactly, you've always just let her do whatever she wants"

"And being a tight ass bitch worked so well for you and me?" Lorelai didn't care about her language or the way she was talking to her mom, that all flew out the window when her mom had hit her.

"I will not have you speak to me like this Lorelai Gilmore! You've been nothing but trouble since the day you were born! When are you going to do something with your life, when are you going to stop acting like a child and raise your child properly! Stop making life into one big mistake!" Emily shouted loudly. Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she was exhausted from fighting with her mother and defending her life choices.

"She's a great mom!" Sookie spoke from the crowd

"And she has a kickass inn!" Jackson added.

"She is a very solid business woman, and she does keep _my _business afloat" Taylor spoke up.

"She treats me like a human being" Kirk cried.

"She makes the costumes for the dance pageants" Patty joined in.

"She's always cheerful and always ready to help anybody" Patty declared

"She throws great parties"

"She makes us laugh"

"She opens her home to us"

"She's built a life for herself here"

"Stars Hollow wouldn't be Stars Hollow without Lorelai and Rory"

"We Love her" Luke finished. "So we want to leave this town and leave Lorelai alone because you have caused her and Rory enough grief. _We_ know what is best for Rory and we are gonna look after her during the pregnancy. Stop trying to control your daughter's life, she doesn't want you to! Accept her for the brilliant, amazing person she is and if I _ever_ see you hit Lorelai again, I'm gonna get a restraining order put against you" It was Emily's turn to be stunned. This whole town was supporting her no questions asked. She didn't need her or Richard. She had the family she had always wanted here. Emily said nothing but spun round and walked away. Lorelai breathed in air, having held her breath since the whole incident began. Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear, brushing her reddened cheek softly. She nodded against him but cried happy tears anyway. She pulled away from him and looked into the crowd that had supported her so vehemently.

"Thank you" She told them, giving them all her trademark Lorelai smile. "Now stop looking at me and get back to partying!" They all cheered and the music was instantly turned back on. She leaned back into Luke and whispered into his ear. "You'll be getting a much more intimate thank you later on" She smiled wickedly. She pulled away and lost herself in the crowds. "God I love this town" She whispered to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Only one more chapter to go!

Lorelai sat in one of the Dragonfly bedrooms. She faced the mirror and began putting her make up on. It was her actual wedding day and Luke and her had arranged a little surprise for her loveable townspeople. No one had suspected a thing after the unplanned wedding, which gave her and Luke two weeks to get used to being married to each other, even though it wasn't much different from normal. She was about to put her mascara on where she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted. The door swung open and behind her Lorelai could feel someone enter the room and close the door behind them. Lorelai spun round in her seat and was met by the saddened eyes of her one and only daughter. "Hey" Lorelai greeted softly, she stood and moved closer to Rory.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked looking at the bright blue bridesmaid's dress Rory was wearing.

"Don't you remember? I told you that even if we were fighting I would still be here as your maid of honour" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah I remember…..you look beautiful" Rory looked down at the dress she was wearing and blushed slightly. "So how are things with you?"

"I've been to the doctor, everything's okay"

"Good"

"Logan left me"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I wasn't in love with him so-"

"Is he gonna-?"

"He's not staying but he's going to give me money to support the baby which is more than dad did for you"

"Still, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to raise the baby alone"

"I won't be"

"No you won't. Me and Luke are here for whatever you need you hear me? On the days you start feeling crappy I'll come and rub your ankles for you and stop you from panicking, or even just to baby-sit because you know, I have a little experience with things like this" Rory laughed "And we'll always be around if you need someone to talk to" Rory walked to her mom and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Lorelai reciprocated, wrapping her arms around her and stroking her hair gently like she did when Rory was a child. They pulled apart slowly and laughed.

"So things are okay between us?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded.

"I hate fighting with you"

"Me too"

"Mom, you're getting married today!"

"Err, yeah…sure" Lorelai tried to sound excited but it was hard to be exciting about getting married to the man you love when you were already married to him.

"Mom, please tell me you're going through with this"

"Sure, and I'll be ready soon so go get into position"

"Are you sure you don't need any help with anything"

"I'm sure now go" Lorelai gently pushed Rory out the door and closed it Behind her. As soon as she was left alone Lorelai put on her dress and followed her downstairs for the ceremony.

Everyone was sitting down ready in their best clothes, ready for the wedding. The slight chatter died down when Lorelai stepped out and walk to the front.

"S'cuse me, can I get everyone's attention, thanks" She clasped her hands together and smiled. "So the reason I'm standing up at the front is because me and Luke aren't getting married today" Chatter started up immediately. Lorelai whistled loudly to regain everyone's attention. "The reason me and Luke aren't getting married is because we are already married" Lorelai lifted up her left hand and showed everyone her wedding ring, which she had joyfully put back on. Even louder discussion began "Now I know what you are all thinking" Lorelai shouted over the noise "but we didn't just get all you dressed up only to send you home again. Me and Luke felt bad that you couldn't be there for our wedding so today we're having a blessing slash vow renewal thing. It's kinda like a wedding and there's still going to be a party afterwards with lots of cake and music, I hope you aren't disappointed that you couldn't witness the real thing but if you are, I hope this will make up for it. So… let's get this party started…" Lorelai ran to the back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory whispered to her mother. Lorelai linked arms with Rory and replied.

"Later okay?" Rory stayed quiet and waited for the music to start for them to walk up the aisle towards Luke.


	27. Chapter 27

Finally, the end of the story. It's my longest story to date and I'm surprised myself that I finished it because I'm the kind of person that starts things but doesn't finish them. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did review and tell me which bit was your favourite! Thank you for all the reviews I got and thank you for reading.

Lorelai sat down at one of the tables and enjoyed her reception. The room looked beautiful with white tablecloths and lots of little extras that Luke wouldn't have agreed to if he was involved on the planning of the wedding. Lane had picked out some awesome wedding tunes that were currently playing loud enough for people to dance to. Lorelai smiled as she watched Babbette and Morey swaying to Ella Fitzgerald. Most of the guys were hanging round the open bar while the ladies sat around the table with her eating little fairy cakes and drinking the champagne. It was like a scene from a movie.

Luke was enjoying a beer with the guys at the open bar when TJ ran up to him at full speed, get

"Luke!" Luke grabbed TJ and stopped him from crashing into everyone.

"Woah, slow down what is it?" TJ, too out of breath to speak just pointed. Luke looked where TJ pointed. "That can't be good" Over by the tables was his wife, Liz, Rory, Sookie, Miss Patty and Lulu. All of them were giggling and cackling loudly. There was obviously a lot of over sharing going on about the men in their lives and wouldn't do the men any god at all.

"We gotta do somethin'!" TJ exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asked. Jackson and Kirk were also looking worried

"I have an idea" Jess smiled already scheming.

"Okay!" The MC for the evening gathered everyone's attention after a little chat with Jess. "It's time for the happy couple to take to the dance floor for their dance and then I want all the other couples to join in with them, so here for you dancing pleasure is Frank Sinatra!" The music started instantly and Lorelai got up from her seat and met Luke in the middle of the room. His hand went around her waist and pulled her close. Her arm went over his shoulder. They began swaying slowly to the smooth song.

"Why is it that we only ever dance at weddings?" Lorelai asked. Luke shrugged.

"It's the only time I've had too much to drink" Lorelai laughed. Soon couples joined together with them and everyone was swaying to the music. Luke Lifted his arm up and let Lorelai spin before catching her in his arms.

"So remember when I said I would organise the honeymoon?" Luke began. Lorelai pulled her head back from its resting place on Luke's chest and looked at her husband warily.

"Yes" Luke leaned forward and whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"How does a week in Paris sound?" Lorelai didn't reply but instead wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck, squealed slightly before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. The music came to an end and everyone broke apart. Rory took that moment to talk to her mom.

"Mom can we talk?"

"Sure" Lorelai left an understanding Luke and followed Rory to her office. "What is it you wanna talk about?"

"Well I have three things I wanna talk about"

"Okay, shoot"

"First of all-"Rory pulled a package from behind her back and handed it to Lorelai "I wanted to do it in true Little Women style" She explained. Lorelai unwrapped the brown paper and pulled out a small book. Turning it over, she gasped at the title.

"The Gilmore Girls by Rory Gilmore"

"It's what I've been spending my free time doing, I've been emailing Jess and he knew an editor in the city and had them take a look. They're publishing my book mom!" Lorelai grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lorelai spoke through her tears

"Thanks mom" Lorelai pulled away and roughly wiped her tears away.

"Okay, what were the other two things?"

"Well you know I've been emailing Jess?" Lorelai nodded "He wants to be there for the baby, become a surrogate father"

"Wow"

"Yeah, and I'm moving to New York to be with him"

"Double wow"

"It'll only be for a short while, while the book comes out and things are settled down, I fully intend on moving back when I start my next book and it's not like New York is miles away, you can visit me any time you like and I'll come visit you when I can"

"Are you completely sure about this?"

"Absolutely"

"Okay then"

"Are you completely okay with this?"

"It's your life now Rory, you're 21 now. I have such an amazing, intelligent daughter who I am so proud of because you've proven that you can do anything you want and I love you so much. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. Just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"While you are being a hotshot writer in New York, you, Jess and the baby won't forget about me and Luke and Stars Hollow"

"Impossible, I could never forget you or my new step dad"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" They hugged again.

"Come on, we've got a party to get back to"

"And you have a husband waiting for you" Lorelai smiled widely.

"I love my life!" She yelled out causing Rory to burst into laughter.

"My life's not too bad either"

Lorelai and Rory left the office and re-joined the party. Lorelai watched Rory join Jess at the tables. She sat by him and took his hand, laughing loudly at something he said. Lorelai smiled as she watched the scene.

"Hey" Luke wrapped his arms around her and spoke into her ear.

"Hey" She replied, placing her arms on Luke's. She felt Luke follow her gaze.

"When did that happen?" He asked as he saw Rory and Jess holding hands.

"Apparently quite a while, Rory's moving to New York to be with Jess who's going to be the father of her child."

"Wow"

"That's what I said. And Rory's written a book that's being published" Lorelai paused for a second. "The Gilmore Girls…It's a book about us" Lorelai began crying.

"Hey hey hey, what's all this crying for?" Luke turned her around so they were facing each other.

"I'm just so happy, for Rory and myself, I never thought things would get so good"

"Well I'm happy too" Luke wiped her tears away.

"Can I take your picture now?" The photographer, wielding his expensive camera, interrupted them.

"Do I look okay?" Lorelai asked Luke, trying to make herself look presentable without the aid of a mirror.

"You look beautiful" The stood side by side with Luke's arm around her waist. The both smiled for the camera. A photo was taken. They waited patiently for the photographer to get everything ready for a second photo.

"Our life isn't over yet Lorelai, just because Rory's moving away doesn't mean your life as to end"

"I know that"

"You know something I don't know?"

"Yes actually" Lorelai smiled for the second photo and as the photo was taken, she spoke through her grin "I'm pregnant"

THE END


End file.
